


Authority – Grand Admiral!Levi x Captain!Fem!Reader

by panicking__breadstick



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A bit OOC Levi, Blow Jobs, Demon Sex, Dom Leviathan, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Grand Admiral Levi, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new to AO3, Jealousy, Leviathan has two penises (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader is a captain in Hell's Navy, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Leviathan (Obey Me), Tail Sex, Two Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking__breadstick/pseuds/panicking__breadstick
Summary: “You’re a captain, yes, but I’m Grand Admiral. I still have higher authority over you.”We all know that Leviathan is the Avatar of Envy and Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy. But what happens when he sees a captain who's under his thumb and constantly on his mind in the arms of someone else? I mean, clearly, he has to do something, right? And, well, he does.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Obey Me





	Authority – Grand Admiral!Levi x Captain!Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS ACTUALLY TOOK ME WEEKS TO WRITE! This is my first ever Levi x Reader smut-shot and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked so hard on this so I hope it was worth it. This is the first smut I wrote in a really long time so please take it with a grain of salt if it’s not so good 😅

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

I fired my pistol thrice at the target, and neither of the bullets fired were even close to the bullseye. “Shit,” I muttered, running my hands through my hair before placing the gun back in its place, as well as the protective gear, before leaving the shooting range. I walk to the cafeteria, looking around, watching a couple of new cadets make some friends.

“Captain?”

I turn around only to be greeted by Private Faust, he’s one of my subordinates and he’s skilled. “Yes, Private?” I asked as I see a faint blush appeared on his face. “Can I ask a favor from you, please ma’am?” A small part of me just wanted to say no and just walk away because something didn’t feel right with what’s going on. I noticed his eyes were at me looking up and down and his face flushed. Either way, I took it as nothing, but that didn’t mean I would let my guard down. “Sure, what is it?” I ask, somewhat cautiously, “I was wondering if you could monitor me on the shooting range. I want to make sure I’m doing well,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. _‘Seems harmless,’_ “Sure, are you going to the range now or later?” I asked. Faust gave it some thought before smiling “Are you free right now, Captain?” he asked. I nod, it wasn’t like I had anything else to do in the first place. “Cool, shall we?” he asked as we began our walk to the shooting range.

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

“Looks like someone else is here…” I say before walking ahead of Faust. I walk to the shooting range and see Grand Admiral Leviathan, my superior. I looked over at the target and saw he managed to hit the bullseye. If there is anyone I looked up to in the navy, it was him. He was always so calm, cool, and collected. I watched him as he focused solely on the target; his hand steadily holding the pistol; his finger just brushing against the trigger; his hair away from his face with maybe just a couple of strands falling on his forehead. I just watched him in awe. _‘He’s so cool,’_ I smiled as heat rose on my cheeks. He pulls the trigger.

_*bang*_

_‘Bullseye again,’_ my eyes widened as the bullet hit the target, dead center. He lets out a sigh taking off the protective gear, running his hand through his hair, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand _. ‘Shit, he looks so hot- wait, no! He’s my superior!’_ I shake the thoughts out of my head as I almost forgot why I even was at the shooting range. “Right, Private, you should get- Private?” I looked around and I guess I was too distracted by Admiral’s looks that I actually forgot about Faust. I saw Faust already had his gear on and was just waiting for me. “Captain?” Faust calls me as I began to put on my gear. “Alright, I just have to monitor you, right?” I asked, putting on the safety goggles. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, picking up the pistol. He loads it before shooting the target.

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

He didn’t manage to hit the bullseye but he managed to hit the middle area, just not dead center. I continued to watch over Faust. There was no issue with his form, he was really good, way better than me I’ll admit. I couldn’t even hit the middle area. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I watched Faust, I was getting kinda bored, not gonna lie.

“Straighten up, Captain (Y/N).”

The sudden call of my name made me immediately sit up straight. I turn around and saw Admiral, watching Faust as well; his arms were crossed over his chest. “I see you’re monitoring Private Faust,” he says, “Yes, Admiral, sir,” I didn’t know what to call him exactly. “ _Sir_ is just fine, captain,” he reassures. “Yes, sir,” I felt my face just burn up, “Private Faust, asked me to monitor him, sir,” I explained as he nodded.

“He’s a skilled marksman-”

“Captain!”

The Grand Admiral’s words were cut short, as Faust called for me. “Captain, I don’t mean to interrupt but do you think you could perform a demonstration? I can’t seem to hit the center, hehe…” Faust asks as he gestures me to walk over to him. I stood up, walked over, and stood next to him. “As embarrassed as I am to say this, you’re actually way better marksman than me,” I admit, rubbing the back of my neck, embarrassed, “I couldn’t even hit the middle area of the target,” I explain. Faust just looks at me with a smile “No need to be so modest, Captain,” he says, placing his hand on my shoulder. ‘ _Dammit, I hate it when guys are touchy-feely…_ ’ I tried my best to keep my cool. “If you insist, Private,” I say, forcing a smile and just shrugging him off, trying to both give him the idea that I wasn’t comfortable with being touched. I didn’t want to just lose my cool all of a sudden, in front of the Grand Admiral no less. I pick up the pistol and aimed at the target.

_‘You can do this, (Y/N), just pull the trigger…c’mon…he’s not watching you; Grand Admiral Leviathan is not watching you…’_

I tried my best to just forget that Admiral was just behind me, possibly watching me. Without a second thought, I pulled the trigger, I wasn’t even aiming properly. _‘Shit,’_ I mentally face-palmed myself. As expected, the bullet barely hit the middle. “Captain, are you nervous?” Faust asks, peering his head from over my shoulder. For someone younger than me, he was still taller than me. _‘He’s too close,’_ “I’m just feeling a bit antsy,” I say trying to shrug away from him. “Can you please step back, Private, that’s an order,” I say as coolly as possible. I hear him move a couple of steps back. I take a deep breath and aimed once again and fired. It was better, closer to the middle. “Captain, maybe I should be the one giving you pointers~,” Faust says, teasingly. _‘I kinda want to just hit him in the face so bad. But I don’t want to look bad in front of Admiral…’_ “Hehe, real funny,” I just played along with his act. Surely, it’s an act, right? “Okay, Captain, your arms are so stiff, just relax,” Faust places his arms around me and my uncomfortable levels just skyrocketed.

_‘Just push him away! But Admiral is watching, surely he’ll understand-’_

“Are you listening, Captain~?”

“Y-Yeah…”

_‘Of course, I wasn’t listening!’_

“Okay, now pull the trigger.”

Just to get everything over with, I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the middle but not dead center. “Aww, that’s a shame. How about let’s give it another shot-” “I’m good, Private, thank you,” I decline the offer as politely as possible. “Captain? I want to spend some time with you~,” his arms go from his arms to my waist. “Tch,” I step on his foot, “you just wasted my time,” I shove him away before walking away. I leave the shooting range and walked to the nearest washroom. I was pissed, irritated, you name it. I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up.

“Um…captain?”

“What?!”

I snapped, only to realized I snapped at another one of my other subordinates. Unlike Faust, she wasn’t as skilled, but she was smart and the kindest soul I met. “I’m so sorry, Private Carmilla,” I say, pinching the bridge of my nose. “It’s nothing, Captain, I just wanted to say that um…the Grand Admiral is looking for you,” what she said made my eyes widen. ‘ _Grand Admiral? Looking for me? Oh no, what did I do? Did he see me get mad at Faust?’_ My mind began to race. “Noted, thank you, Private,” I say, fixing my hair again, tying it back up. “Um, I hate to rush you, captain, but Grand Admiral looked a bit… _agitated._ He was in demon form when he asked me to go look for you,” Carmilla says and that gave me a reason to not bother fixing my hair. “Okay, thanks again, Private. He’s in his office, right?” I asked as she nodded in response, “Yes, ma’am.” I let out a sigh, before leaving the bathroom, my hair still unkempt but I wouldn’t want to keep Admiral waiting.

* * *

_*knock knock*_

I knock on the door of his office. No answer. I knock again. No answer. “Excuse me, Admiral?” I called and finally, I got an answer. “State your name and business,” he says, “It’s Captain (Y/N), Private Carmilla told me you were looking for me,” I reply.

“Come in.”

I let out a sigh before entering the room and closing the door behind me. I never actually been inside the Grand Admiral’s office so I was a bit nervous. The room wasn’t anything like I expected. It’s clean, don’t get me wrong but I was shocked to find some manga, anime posters, and even figurines arranged neatly on a shelf. _‘So…the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy…is an otaku?’_ I was still a bit taken aback by the scenery like, who knew? “Ahem, Captain?” I look away from the manga and figurines and met the eyes of the one who summoned me here. “Yes, sir?” I ask, he lets out a sigh before standing up from his desk. “Do you know why I called you here?” he asks, walking toward me. I shake my head in response. “N-No, sir…” I say, keeping my eyes on him.

“Mind telling me what’s between you and Private Faust?”

My eyes widen at the question “M-Me and Private Faust, sir?” I asked once more just in case I didn’t hear him correctly. “Yes, captain,” his eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, he clearly looked pissed.

“Sir, I was just there to monitor him-”

“Sure, you were! Was him placing his arms around you part of ‘I was just there to monitor him?!’”

He walks even closer to me, causing me to back up. “Sir, I’m serious!” I defended before shutting my mouth closed. “Tch, he had his arms around you, smiling,” the venom in his words was strong. “Sir, I would never get into any relationship with any of my subordinates!” I raised my voice again. “Really? Then why didn’t you do anything when he had his arms around you?” He was slowly turning into his demon form. His horns emerging from his head and his tail protruding from his lower back. “Sir…” I didn’t know what I should do. The last thing I want is to be demoted from my position by fighting back the Grand Admiral. He grabs my shoulders and pins me to the wall. I tried to push him away but the shock and fear kept me frozen. I suddenly felt something crawl up my back only to realize it was his tail. My breathing began to quicken as I felt the scaley appendage wrap around my neck, squeezing my throat. The lack of air began to make me feel lightheaded.

“Dammit, what am I doing?”

His tail loosens around my neck before he pulls away from me. I caught my breath as I tried to hold myself up. I look back at the Admiral, who suddenly just looked very guilty. “I’m such a hypocrite,” I tilt my head like a confused puppy. “Admiral? Sir?” I asked, “I’m just a disgusting mess of a demon,” I was even more confused than I already was. “Sir…” ‘ _Why is he suddenly berating himself? Did he feel bad for what he just did?’_ he runs his hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. “Admiral?” I asked once more and that seemed to bring him back. “I’m really sorry, captain, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m such a fucking hypocrite,” he apologizes before going back to berating himself.

_‘Could it be that he’s…he can’t be, surely. Unless…’_

“Permission to speak, sir?”

“Permission granted.”

“Why did you summon me?”

He looked me dead in the eye. “You’re a captain, you’re a smart girl, is it really not obvious?” he asked, his brows furrowed, his once kempt hair now falling over his forehead.

‘ _If my hunch is right…’_

“Were you jealous, sir? Of Private Faust?”

I asked as he let out a guilty sigh. It’s really weird seeing my own superior in such a vulnerable state. He laughs nervously “Hehe, finally figured it out, huh?” he looks at me with one brow raised. “So, I am right?” I asked for clarification, “I’m not the Avatar of Envy for nothing, am I?” he asks.

“Originally, I was mad at you for having a subordinate of yours get all touchy-feely with you. Then I nearly choked you to death and pinned you to the wall and I pretty much began to get all touchy-feely with you, my subordinate; and that was very hypocritical of me…”

“Sir-”

“I just hate it whenever I see other guys put their hands on you. More so if you’re not comfortable, I would’ve killed Faust on the spot if I had the chance to. It was clearly obvious you weren’t comfortable, but I was worried that if I killed him, I might accidentally hurt you.”

I see now, he wasn’t only jealous, he was protective.

“Admiral, sir, I-”

“Levi.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s just us in here, right? Let’s forget the formalities. Levi is fine.”

I felt a bit of heat rise on my cheeks. “Alright then, _Levi_ , can I ask another question?” I ask, “Sure, what’s up?” he’s suddenly so casual, it’s still weird to me. “I want to know: do you like me?” the question was so forward, I know, but I feel like this is where our conversation was heading anyway. He mumbles something but I couldn’t hear it.

“Levi?”

“I…you…”

“Can you repeat that?”

“I LIKE YOU!”

He grabs me again by my shoulders. I was in a slight state of shock. Shock because this is a side of the Grand Admiral you rarely get to see. He’s all flustered, nervous, messy hair, and just an overall blushing mess. I have to admit…it’s really cute. He sighs “I know what you’re thinking. It’s weird, your own “boss,” who’s also an otaku, liking you. If you don’t like me, it’s fine. Understandable,” he proceeds to let go and walk back to his desk.

“I guess you’re dismissed, you can just leave now-mmh!”

I suddenly lost control over my body and I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. No second thoughts, I just did it. He stiffened for a bit before slowly loosening up. I began to feel his hands run up and under my uniform. His hands were shaky, I’m guessing from the nervousness. We both pull away from the kiss, catching our breath. “Levi…are you nervous?” I asked as he nods in response. ‘ _Grand Admiral? Nervous? That’s something you don’t see every day…’_ I’m not gonna lie, I was a bit nervous myself. “(Y/N),” he says, “Yes, Levi?” I ask “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks. A part of me was scared but a part of me just wanted to take him right then and there.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I want to do this too. I want you, Levi.”

I felt my whole face just burn up. This is really happening. Without hesitation, he pins me again against the wall. It was obvious he was still nervous and there’s nothing wrong with that, I was too. He swallows the lump in his throat before pressing his lips against mine, his hands on my hips. I felt my eyes just slowly flutter shut as I grabbed his tie, pulling him even closer. I could feel him reach for the buttons of my top and slowly undo them. After undoing the last button, he slides my top off of me, pretty much exposing my torso to him.

“Tilt your head a bit.”

“Why?”

“I want to try something...”

I did as he told and tilted my head a bit to the side. Without any warning, he begins to kiss my neck, occasionally biting and sucking, leaving behind very visible love bites. “L-Levi…” I moaned, before quickly biting my lip. He looks at me, his pupils narrowing (similar to a snake’s eyes) before kissing my neck again, leaving behind more marks. He began to nibble up my neck and began to kiss at my jaw. His hands began to travel all over my body, before reaching behind my back to unhook my bra with a single hand and letting it fall to the floor. He stops kissing me for a second to look down at my now exposed chest. “Wow…you look…better than I imagined,” a small smile graces on his face as my face just flushes at the sudden compliment. “C-Can I…um…?” he was still hesitant with his actions and it was honestly kinda cute. I give him a reassuring nod and he starts fondling my breasts, running his thumb over my already hardened nipples. Soft whimpers left my mouth as I felt heat began to grow between my thighs. “(Y/N), turn around. Hands, on the door,” he commands, “Y-Yes, sir,” I replied and turned around so my back was facing him. He places his hands on my waist and begins to kiss my shoulders. His hands began to wander down to the buttons of my pants and begin to undo them before pulling them down, leaving me in just my underwear. _‘I’m still a bit surprised this is happening. Me, stark naked, with the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy behind me,’_ I bit my lip as he continues to kiss down my shoulders, fondling my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yes?” I turn my head to face him.

“Kiss me…”

No warning, he slammed his lips onto mine as he rubbed circles on my hardened nipple. I gasp and that allowed him to sneak his tongue into my mouth. It wasn’t long till I felt something sliding between my thighs. It was cold and somewhat smooth. It finally clicked into my head that what I felt was his tail as it slid between the folds of my already soaking pussy. My moans gradually got louder as the tip of his tail rubbed my clit. “Can I put it in?” he asks, pulling away from the kiss and catching his breath. I nod and he lets out a sigh of relief “Thanks,” says before slowly inserting his tail into my entrance, making me gasp. I throw my head back in pleasure as his tail goes in and out, gradually increasing the pace. “L-Levi~” my moans were the only thing heard in the room as he kissed my neck and played with my nipples. My eyes half-lidded and glazed over from all the pleasure, my knees slowly about to give out. I dug my nails into my palms as my forearms rested on the door. It all too much for me, I was on the edge. My knees were getting really wobbly, I felt like I was going to collapse. “Levi, I-I’m close,” I say, sounding both like a moan and a whine. The second he heard the word “close,” he pulled his tail out, making me groan a bit irritated.

“Levi?”

“Turn around, back against the door again.”

“Why-”

“Please?”

He pleads as I did as he told and turned around, back against the wall and my full front on display. I watched him slowly get on his knees, undoing his tie. He pushes his hair back away from his face and looks up at me. “Place your legs on my shoulders,” I nod and did so, now my pussy was just in front of his face. He stares for a bit, a bit shocked; his face just red. I look down at him, blushing. He licks his lips before whispering:

 _“ Itadakimasu~_ ”

He sticks out his forked tongue and proceeds lick up and down my slit; at the same time looking up at me. I look down at him, my half-lidded eyes staring into his orange ones. He continues to lick me and eat me out. The pleasure was too much, I needed to grab onto something. I was getting so close, I was going to cum. I cover my mouth to muffle my moans as I heard footsteps coming closer from the other side of the door. I was on that edge again and began to whimper into my hand. I was too close, I couldn’t hold it anymore. I look down at Levi, on his knees, sucking on my clit, his eyes filled with lust. With one hand, I kept my mouth muffled and with the other I grabbed his head and bucked my hips into his face as I came. I moaned into my hand as I began to feel my whole body just shudder in pleasure. _‘Damn, when was the last time I felt like this? Feels like forever since I felt like this,’_ I had this euphoric feeling rush through my body. I suddenly remember my hand was holding onto Levi’s head. I quickly let go and covered my face in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry, sir- I mean Levi! I-”

“No, it’s fine, I liked it actually…”

He looks up at me, my cum glistening on his lips. He licks it off his lips. It’s really hot seeing him like this. I really wanted to repay him. He slowly takes my legs off his shoulders; my legs had the strength of boiled spaghetti, I couldn’t stand up properly. Levi stands up quickly and carefully holds me up. Our attention was then turned to the door as we heard someone knock on it. I could see the anxiety in Levi’s eyes, “Oh no, I’m dead- uh um- fuck- uh- q-quick! Hide here!” Levi carries me to his desk before setting me down at the foot of it, “Hide under here till the coast is clear, okay?” he says. I nodded and scooched under the desk. From under the desk, I could see Levi adjust himself and fix himself up; fixing his hair, making sure his uniform was okay and making sure there was nothing on his face. He sat down on the chair and waited for the person to knock again. Once again, we hear a knock. 

“S-State your name and business.”

“The Great Mammon! Here to see his younger brother.”

A loud voice was heard on the other side. I looked up and I could see the sour look on his face. “At least he knocked this time…” I hear him mutter. “Come in,” he says, trying his best to sit properly. ‘ _Is he okay? Is he uncomfortable? Why- Oh…I see…’_ I look forward and noticed the rather painful looking bulge in his pants. My hands began to move on their own and began to reach for it. “(Y-Y/N)! W-What are you doing?” he whispers, but I ignored him. I don’t know what I was doing, I just did it. I carefully began to unbutton his pants before drawing the zipper down.

“Hey? Ya okay?”

“Y-Yeah, why are you even here?”

I could hear how hard he was trying to keep his composure. His flustered expression was so cute. “So, I was wondering if I could borrow some money-” “No! You borrowed enough money!” I began to slowly pull his pants down, making sure not a sound was heard. I could see his whole face just turn bright red while trying his best to maintain his composure.

“Hey, relax, Levi. You’re all red. Ya sure you’re okay?”

“I’m just irritated t-that y-you’re asking me f-for money again!”

I noticed how he would quickly glance down at me as I began to palm his boxers. I could see him begin to breathe heavily. I decided to just tune out whatever argument he was having with his brother and just focus on him alone. I began to hook my fingers onto his boxers and slowly began to pull them down. I could see him look down at me, clearly hoping I would stop. At this point, there was no going back. In one swift motion, I pulled down his boxers and I could see his whole face just darken. My eyes widen at the sight before me. I really never saw this coming, he has...two dicks. One of the heads was already dripping pre-cum. _‘Was he hard this whole time?’_ I looked back up at him, he was still trying to maintain composure in front of his older brother. _‘What if I just…’_ I slowly lick the pre-cum off; Levi shudders for a bit, glances down at me, with eyes just begging me to stop. I knew that if Levi gets caught with me under his desk and one of his dicks in my mouth, both of us would get in serious trouble; at the same time, that kinda makes it more exciting. I began to slowly lick one of his cocks and began to stroke the other. I look up at him, a flustered, sweating mess. I smirked at how worked up I got him. I began to pick up the pace. Levi’s breaths began to get heavier.

“Levi, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah...it’s...mmh...i-it’s nothing!”

“Look, I understand if ya don’t want me to borrow money, I could always ask Luci or Satan, if he’s nice.”

“Y-Yeah, do that. I’m not giving you any money.”

“Fine, I’ll go ask Luci. See ya!”

“Okay…”

I could hear footsteps leave the room and the door close. I looked up at Levi, relieved his brother left. “Now that he’s gone, I could finally deal with you,” the pupils in his eyes narrow again, like snake eyes. I felt my whole face flush. “You thought it was funny, didn’t you?” he asked, “You knew that my brother could possibly catch us, didn’t you?” he asked again. He clicks his tongue “Tch, you’re lucky he isn’t the sharpest among my brothers. I’m surprised he didn’t notice the pile of your clothes near the door earlier,” A part of me wasn’t at all guilty while the other part of me was kinda scared of what he had in mind for me. It was fun making him all flustered.

“Well, stand up, captain. **Now**.”

I crawled out from under the desk and stood up. Still sitting down on his chair, he begins to undo his tie before just dropping it on the floor. He proceeds to unbutton his top. I felt my whole face just flush at the mere sight of him. He looked like he was sculpted by God; I mean, he WAS an angel. He stands up and moves closer to me, causing me to back up against the desk. He caresses my cheek before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Before I could even react, he moved to my ear and whispered: “Turn around and bend over the desk.” Every trace of nervousness disappeared. I did as I was told and bent over his desk. He proceeds to run his fingers down my back before stopping at my hips. He grasps onto them and gently draws circles with his thumbs. He chuckles sinisterly.

“You liked it didn’t you?”

“What?”

“Teasing me while my brother was asking for money from me again. You liked seeing me embarrassed.”

“I- I-”

_*SLAP*_

My words were interrupted by Levi’s hand, firmly hitting my ass. “It’s a yes or no question, captain. So, did you like it or not?” He was suddenly so dominant, it was hard to believe this was the same guy who was a flustered mess earlier.

“Did you like it?”

“...yes, sir…”

The “sir” just came out naturally, as he addressed me by my position. He chuckles sinisterly again. “Naughty now, are you, captain?~” he whispered into my ear before slowly licking the shell of my ear, making me shudder. He flips me over so now my back was against the desk. He holds my chin with his index finger and thumb and looks me in the eye.

 _“You’re a captain, yes; but I’m_ **_Grand Admiral_ ** _. I still have higher authority over you.”_

He positions himself at the entrance of my pussy. He carefully traces it up and down my entrance, teasing me. I guess this was his form of payback. I began to squirm and buck into him. “P-Please…” I whimper. “Begging now, are we?” He smirks.

“Please what?”

“P-Please sir?”

“Hehe, _please sir_ what?”

Now he was really teasing me.

“PLEASE JUST FUCK ME GODDAMIT- MMH!”

“SHHH!”

He places his hand over my mouth. “You want the whole Navy- no, the whole DEVILDOM that you’re horny?” He raises a brow. I shake my head, he sighs.

“Good, cuz you’re gonna have to be quiet for me.”

“What?”

“You wanted this-”

Without a warning, he thrusts into me. I felt him stretch me out. _‘Fuck, he feels so good,’_ He begins to thrust in and out of me, slowly before gradually picking up the pace. My breaths began to get heavy. I could hear Levi, moaning, and groaning quietly with each thrust.

“Mmh~ (Y-Y/N)~ Fuck...so tight…”

I look down and noticed one of his dicks was out, dripping pre-cum. My vision was a bit hazy but I managed to reach out for it and began to slowly stroke it before gradually matching the pace Levi was going. He then suddenly pulls out and pulls me up from the desk. He sits back down on his chair before pulling me towards him. He turned around me again so my back was against his chest. He positions one of his dicks just at my entrance. “Captain, promise me again, you will be quiet,” he says as I nod. “Yes sir,” I reply. “Good, cuz now, I will get rough with you and I want you to cooperate. Okay? Captain?” I felt my face flush again.

“Is there anything you want me to do, sir?”

“Yes, actually.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to do what you did earlier. I want you to stroke my free cock while I fuck you with the other.”

Hearing it come out of his mouth felt so wrong yet at the same time so right. “You can do that for me, right captain?” He asks as I nod in response. He softly kisses the back of my neck. “Good, now spread your legs,” I follow suit and spread my legs. He takes my hand and places it on one of his dicks before positioning the other one at my entrance.

“Ready?”

I nod and before I could even respond properly, he thrusts himself into me. I began to stroke him, trying to match his pacing. Eventually, my strokes became sloppy and I couldn’t at all focus. I let out a loud moan before quickly shutting my mouth. “Tch, we have to deal with those moans of yours, eh Captain?” He says as I could feel his tail again, slowly crawl up my body. “Open your mouth,” he says. I hesitantly open my mouth and he shoves his tail into my mouth. I felt my eyes tear up as I felt the tip of his tail just hit the back of my throat.

“Who told you to stop?”

“H-Hmm?”

“You stopped stroking.”

 _‘How can I focus on stroking him with him fucking me and his tail gagging me?’_ At this point, I didn’t care about the pacing, I just stroked him at my own pacing. It was sloppy but Levi seemed to enjoy it. It was obvious in his whimpers and moans he was enjoying himself. He began to go faster, making me moan. He slowly takes his tail out of my mouth before I gasp for air. “L-Levi,” I breathed heavily as he suddenly went faster.

“M-Mmmh, (Y-Y/N)~ I-I’m close.”

“M-Me too.”

To muffle both our moans, he tilts my head and kisses my lips deeply, sliding in his tongue. “Mmmh, (Y/N)~” he moans into the kiss. I felt myself just clench around him; I was so close. “(Y-Y/N), you don’t mind if I cum inside you, right?” he asks. “P-Please,” I whimper “Do it.” Once again, no warning, he goes faster and rougher.

“(Y-Y/N), I-I’m gonna- mmh! Aah~”

“L-Levi~!”

In a matter of seconds, he comes inside me as I did all over him. I felt my whole body just shudder from the intense pleasure. My breaths became shaky, my heart was beating fast, beads of sweat ran down my temples. I look down and watched his cum leak out of me. I almost forgot I was still holding his other dick, which made a mess on his desk, the floor, and my hand. I chuckle at the mess he made before turning around and looked at Levi. He was breathing heavily and his face was all flushed. “W-Wow...um...h-hi...uh…” he went back to being a flustered, shy, blushy guy which made me giggle.

“H-How did I do? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I hope you liked it- mmh!”

I quickly kissed him on the lips.

“You did great. I liked- no, I loved it. I’m actually quite surprised, in a good way.”

I reassured him, smiling. He chuckled sheepishly “I-I’m glad! I-I know this isn’t the right time to ask but um...maybe we could go out sometime? I heard there’s this movie coming out in the human world, it’s called _Kimi no Na wa_ or _Your Name_. Wanna go watch it when it comes out?” he asks. I smiled and tried my best to stand up before turning around and sitting on his lap again, this time facing him. I gently cup his face and kiss him on the cheek.

“I’d like that.”

His whole face just turns red and he looks away from me. I tilt my head in confusion. “Levi?” I asked as he covered his face with one hand, “I-It’s nothing! It’s just that...you look so cute right now. Your hair is all messy, your face still a bit flushed, it’s rare seeing you like this.” I blush at his compliment. He looks over at the wall on his left, at his Ruri-chan clock, and took notice of the time.

“Shit, my brothers and I have a meeting. I need to get dressed ASAP.”

I quickly stood up and leaned against his desk to keep me up. He pulls himself back together, fixing his uniform and hair before turning back to me, who was still stark naked. He opens a drawer and pulls out a Ruri-chan box of tissues, “Use these to wipe your hand. I’ll go get your clothes,” he hands me the box of tissues before walking to the pile of my clothes near the door. I took some of the tissues and wiped my hand and the desk too. “Here, your clothes,” Levi hands me back my clothes. “Thanks,” I take the clothes from him and put them back on. I look over at him who was still staring at me, blushing.

“Something wrong, Levi?”

“N-Nothing! It’s just, I forgot how good you look in uniform.”

“But I’m always in uniform around you.”

“R-Right! I forgot that bit! But uh, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Sure."

“The second you and I leave the room, we need to pretend like nothing happened. Also, we’ll go back to being all formal and stuff, just to not be sus. Is that cool with you?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Good,” he lets out a sigh of relief. I walk over to the door and double-checked my uniform and hair, all good.

We both take a deep breath.

He places his hand on the doorknob.

“Wait! One last thing!” he quickly lets go of the doorknob. “I almost forgot to tell you, the movie starts tomorrow, around 5:00 pm-ish? Sound good?” he asks, his facing flushing again. I nod and smile at him “Yeah, sounds great!” I reply. “Good, okay, now, the second we step out, formal all over again, okay?” he reminds me and I nod “Yes, sir!” I reply. He nods and places his hand on the doorknob and opens the door.

“You’re dismissed, captain.”

“Thank you, sir.”


End file.
